Question: First consider the expression for: $-1$ plus the product of $5$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-7$ times that expression and then add $1$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is $-1$ plus $5x$ $5x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (5x - 1) = \color{orange}{-7(5x-1)}$ What does adding $1$ to $\color{orange}{-7(5x-1)}$ do? $-7(5x-1)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(5x-1)+1$.